comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Lee (Earth-1218)
Stanley Lieber ( He would later change his name to Stan Lee.) was born on December 28, 1922. He was the co-creator of such popular characters as Spider-Man, the X-Men, Daredevil, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, The Avengers, and many more. One of his last creation's was She-Hulk. He is still alive today at the age of 90. The first issue that Stan Lee ever wrote was Captain America Comics #3. He wanted to leave around the time he wrote F.F. The only reason that he wrote the book was because his wife told him "do it your way. The worst they can do is fire you. And you want to quit any ways!" | ProfessionalHistory = | Notes = * Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance in most of the Marvel movies, including as Baxter Building mailman Willie Lumpkin in Fantastic Four, then a rejected wedding guest in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, he appears as Larry King in Iron Man 2, and a startled neighbor in the opening of the X-Men: The Last Stand. He was also an old man being stopped by young Matt Murdoch from walking into traffic in Daredevil and a man in fair in Spider-Man and a civilan in Spider-Man 2 and a civilan in Spider-Man 3. In Thor he is seen driving a small truck in an unsuccessful attempt to drag Mjolnir from its point of impact. In Iron Man he is a guest to Stark's party. In Captain America: The First Avenger he was a military officer. In Marvel's The Avengers he was a man playing chess on the news after the battle of New York was over. * He is also working with Hiroyuki Takei (known for his hit manga series Shaman King) on a manga which seems to be separate from the Marvel Universe, Karakuridoji Ultimo. Stan Lee also cameos in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 as Senator Lieber, and says his state's motto is "Excelsior!". * Stan Lee also made a cameo in the first season of Heroes as a bus driver. * Stan Lee had a big voice role as the Mayor of Super Hero City in The Super Hero Squad Show. * Stan Lee also voice acts as the Janitor which looks very much like him in Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series). * Stan Lee made an appearance in an episode of The Simpsons entitled "I am Furious Yellow" in which Bart creates a comic turned web-cartoon called Angry Dad, which is based on his rageaholic father Homer. The episode itself contains many references to several comic book characters. When he first entered the store, Comic Book Guy was very excited, stating that his heart was "beating like Thor's hammer on Doctor Doom's titanium infused faceplate." However, Stan Lee refuses to leave and starts rearranging things in Comic Book Guy's store, making him believe that "his mind is no longer in mint condition." An example of this is when he breaks a customer's Batmobile by cramming an action figure of the Thing into it, putting Marvel comics first on a comic book rack while humming the Spider-Man theme song, and claiming he is the Hulk when Homer, covered entirely in green paint and wearing nothing but broken blue pants, is seen rampaging through Springfield after becoming overcome by rage, of which Comic Book Guy remarks that Lee can't even turn into Bill Bixby, which makes refrence to the Incredible Hulk TV series. Lee says he really did it once, and Comic Book Guy replies that he believes him but only wishes he had the power to leave his store. Lee was seen again in "Worst Episode Ever" in a picture on Comic Book Guy's banned for life wall alongside Nelson Muntz, Sideshow Bob, Bart, Milhouse, and Matt Groening. * He also appeared in The Simpsons Comics' "The death of Comic Book Guy part 1" as the only guest at his funeral aside the Simpsons and was kicked out by the Priest. | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = * http://www.powentertainment.com/Home.html | Links = * http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Stan_Lee * * Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1218)/Appearances * Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1218)/Images * Category:Stan Lee/Creator }} Category:Writer Category:Name legally changed